Tempting
by Kurt Plushycakes
Summary: Sasuke was the captain of his football team his best friend an outcast, everyone knew they were friends, but only a few knew Naruto's crush on Sasuke. Will this end their friendship? humor/romance/drama


**A story running around in my head after listening to some songs about girls loving their best friends but is clearly not the best friend's type. So the story is something I've always wanted to read between Naruto and Sasuke Rating M. So gonna put my idea on 'paper' and enjoy it. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. This is a non-profit fan fiction, its sole purpose it is entertain and make Yaoi otakus pass out from nosebleeds like I do when I read some awesome stories on this site.**

* * *

**Naruto**** & Sasuke**~~

Villageleaf Crest High School, like all other school there were your typical social cliques. You have your nerds, bustling around at 7:30 am with coffees in their thin clutches muttering and chatting about the economy, mathematics, last night's MMORPG battle, sciences, stocks and even the latest release of anime from their collectively favourite mangaka. Then you had the rich snobs, Gucci, Prada, and Tiffany jewellery decorated these people, high pitched voices and false laughter echoed from this clique who leaned against the latest car while looking down on everyone else around them, as though they owned the place…perhaps all of them combined probably do but still. Then you had your Jocks, a bunch of meat heads, I know this personally I hang around them yet I was not a part of them, when you have a best friend who is the captain of the team and the most popular and sought after guy in the school, you get invited to parties that leave you feeling dumber than before, not something I enjoy but it gave me a chance to hang around my best friend without fear of getting picked on by his moronic friends and his air head of a girlfriend, so clichéd she happens to be the head cheerleader. Which sometimes lead me to believe that sometimes High School is like a drama series written by some crazy psycho who likes clichés? Must the Captain date the head cheerleader; is it written somewhere that I don't know of? Which brings us to my group, we are the outcasts we belong nowhere, sure we're all smart not nerd smart but like get 5 A's and 3 B's smart except Shikamaru that guy is a genius just unnaturally lazy, I'm surprised he makes it to school and through school so easily, so is my best friend, but then his brother has always been a pain in the ass, forcing us to put in at least 4 hours of studying daily, I am grateful however, growing up without parents I needed the strict role in my life, that guiding force and with my brother gone off somewhere Itachi filled that role perfectly.

"Blondie you're frowning again, stop thinking so hard, you might hurt yourself." Said the voice that haunts my sleep and sends vicious sparks to my groin drawled in my ear, damn him. Steeling myself and calming my thundering heart I continued to stare ahead not giving Sasuke any inclination as to what being so near and whispering in my ear did to me.

"Teme, why are you here? Shouldn't you be over there?" I nodded towards his friends who were trying do what seem to be some arm wrestling, this early in the morning, then again it was all about physical strength with them, personally I prefer mental strength, not that I don't mind a strong dark haired pale guy, with a stoic face and a hair that defies all laws of gravity and brother named Itachi but yea, I like mental strength, chuckling I looked at Sasuke, who was frowning.

"What's up with you teme?" I inquired, he looked at me weirdly before grinning.

"You like one of them Naruto? I could set up a date you know." I looked back at his friends, pondering, if I weren't so caught up with the teme and had to go for one of his friends, I'd go for Gaara, he's silent and always seemed to be looking condescendingly at the other when they acted like idiots. Turning back to Sasuke I watched his face, he didn't seem too jovial as he appeared before, ever since I came out to him, he's been teasing me about setting me up one of his friends. Chuckling I poked his cheek.

"No thank you, but if you should be serious about it, I'd pick Gaara, the red head. He seems like the strong silent brooding type. Don't you think?" I forced a giggle to add to selling my interest in one of his friends. Sasuke's face darkened awfully.

"I'm joking teme relax, I'd dare not date one of your friends, plus why'd they want to hang out with a queer?" Sasuke glanced at me and smiled softly. A sight that melted me every time, just then Gaara looked over at us and stared, whether at Sasuke or me I wasn't sure, bumping Sasuke's shoulder I nodded toward the staring red head.

"He's looking over here, Sasuke; does he have a crush on you?" I gasped dramatically, Sasuke smirked and pretended to be insulted then tackled me falling to the ground he pinned me easily, naturally I wouldn't be able to put up a decent fight against him, he was stronger than me, with his thighs pinning mine he was straddling me.

"Dobe, what did you ask? Should I punish you?" Smirking Sasuke had no idea what that question did to me, launching an attack on my slumbering member willing it to stand up and fight for friction.

"Teme…look now, I was just joking, release me this instant." Sasuke tilted his head to the side then grinned.

"What if I don't wanna?" I saw him glance over my head before tickling me. Now this was unfair, my sides were extremely sensitive, so it made me extremely ticklish and when I'm ticklish, I lose all control of my faculties. Laughing hard I begged him to stop through shallow breaths.

"Sasuke-kun!" I heard a shrill voice called, I have never been thankful of hearing that little air-head's voice before I was beginning to see dark spots in my vision from laughing so hard. Sasuke fell against me his head buried in my neck. For a straight guy he sure was cozy being all snuggly with me in public.

"Kill me now Naruto, she never gives up, make her go away." I rubbed his thigh and he gasped softly, ignoring his plea I pushed him off roughly. Grinning I whispered one word.

"Payback." I looked over in Sakura's direction and waved her over with a forced smile on my face, looking at Sasuke who was looking ready to kill. The first bell rang grabbing up my bag I tossed it over my shoulder.

"See you later teme." I muttered quickly leaving as soon as Sakura joined Sasuke on the ground, eating his face off walking up to the doors of school I felt eyes on my back turning around my blue met green, green of Gaara, he was staring still in a way that made my face hot, pulling my Jack Skellington hoodie over my head and thrusting my hand in my pocket I headed for class, to join my friends. It was a morning ritual; they would go into homeroom while I'd wait for Sasuke to show up and either talk or harass me. Smiling softly I remembered the feel of his nose in my neck. Damn him, glancing at my watch I had 5 minutes to spare, walking slowing I headed to class, no doubt if I was even a minute late Mr. Umino would have a cow, he was so motherly.

**Naruto & ****Sasuke**

**I**t isn't easy being me, football was once something I loved but after 4 years of playing it became nothing more than an obligation, something I must do because it is required of me to do it, I would rather nothing more than to come school and not be me, so many expectations then the idea that I must date the head cheerleader, who made that unwritten rule, mind you an Uchiha never does anything they didn't want to but after a year of being around the pick mess I craved hanging out with my best friend even more, Naruto. He was the only reason I hadn't snapped like I used to, having flares of anger it had lessen increasingly, or should I say they have stopped, having someone who went through the same thing you did and was able to understand you was extremely nice considering I hung out with morons, because it was what society dictates, you can't possibly be the captain of the football team and hung out with the outcasts. Though his friends were significantly better than mine, I like them all Kiba was the loud mouth jokester, Shikamaru the lazy genius, Choji the food extraordinaire, Temari, Ten-Ten and Hinata were the only girls, then there was Neji who was another genius, who took AP Science classes entering competitions representing the school, then there was Naruto, blond sunshine with blue expressive eyes who is an all- rounder, sciences, languages even the Arts.

**I **watched as Naruto walk away, not paying attention to the animal sucking my face off. Finally having enough I pushed her off, standing I offered my hand to pull her up, not out of like, but I was a gentleman, most of the time, brushing the seat of my jeans I headed to my car where the rest of my teammates stood laughing at no doubt some dumb jokes I saw Gaara staring at the door Naruto just went through, gritting my teeth I approached him, off all my teammates we got along the best but at the same time the worst, why I didn't know but he just pisses me off easily.

"Sabaku." I greeted, he nodded and moved away muttering something to the others who took the bags and headed for class, they feared him, it was obvious, well who wouldn't the guy looked and grinned like a psychotic murderer sometimes.

"Sasuke-kun, I am going to go out with some friends to a party and they invited me I think we should go." Sakura stated, not asked stated, no doubt noticing my sudden change in mood Gaara smiled, or at least the corner of his lips lifted slowly, glaring I turned to Sakura.

"When is it?" She beamed, at my lack of resistance this time.

"This Friday." I rolled my eyes, I had nothing planned this Friday so I could go. I nodded and Gaara gave me a weird look before walking away, shrugging it off I allowed Sakura to clutch my arm in her pedicured claws.

"Gaara! You coming with us?!" He stopped and we caught up with him, he turned and stared at me for a moment before answering Sakura.

"No, I have better things to do than watch you people waste oxygen and space by doing dumb things." With that he turned and walked away without a backward glance heading for homeroom, which we had with Naruto. Smiling I sped up, I wanted to tease the dobe about the party this Friday.

* * *

**Homeroom – ****Naruto**** & Sasuke~~~**)

**"O**h be quiet Kiba, there is no way your Demon Slayer is at level 145 in such a short time, last night you said you were at 47." I chuckled at Kiba's antics, no doubt it was to impress Hinata who was an avid Maple Story player, were all were but shy Hinata was the bad ass in that MMORPG, we all went to her when we want to go fight a boss to level up faster. The door opened and Gaara walked in, I never noticed how good he look before Sasuke made asked me that question again this morning, unintentionally following him with my eyes, I realised the he was looking back at me, blushing I turned away catching a glimpse of a smile on his face.

"Naruto, switched from Sasuke have you?" Kiba almost shouted while Neji chuckled.

"Oh come on Sasuke has Naruto in his delicate palm, and Naruto loves it there." I growled and launched at Neji, it was like this every morning they'd make fun of my crush on my best friend while I'll jump on them trying to beat them up. Playfully of course. I had Neji on the floor beneath me with his hair sprawled while I poked his sensitive spots, making him laugh.

"Oh, sex!" Kiba shouted and then entire class erupted in laughter.

"Class settle down, Uzumaki, Hyuuga, school isn't the place for such actions, ah, Uchiha, Haruno take your seats quickly." I heard Umino sensei said, the class settled as I stood and pulled Neji to stand, Gaara was watching with an open smile while Sasuke raised a brow and took his seat beside me.

"Dobe, what is this I hear, fore-playing in the class with Neji now?" Sasuke drawled, winking at me, frowning I stuck my tongue out playfully.

"Whatever teme, jealous?" I asked teasingly, oh I would love to have heard him say yes very and growled at Neji for touching me. Stopping my train of thoughts I focused on Sasuke.

"No likely dobe, but you will be, I'm going to a party this Friday, since I have nothing better to do." I heart stopped, this Friday is my parent's memorial that I keep every year with Sasuke at their graves. 'Nothing better to do' huh sighing I smiled weakly and grunted.

"Whatever teme I have things to do so I'm afraid I won't be jealous this time." I tried sounding my totally flippant self but it didn't work.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, of course the moron would pick up that I was upset, I bet he couldn't pick up on the why, I suppose he isn't obligated to be with me, after all I wasn't his girlfriend. Just a friend.

"No reason, I do have my moments Sasuke." I bit out harsher than intended. Scowling he pulled away from me and sat back in his seat, turning my attention to the class I waited to it to finish so I could go to Art and release some tension creatively.

Finally with class over I grabbed my bag and ran out of class to the Art lab, thankfully Deidara was there setting up the class tools. Deidara was a substitute teaching subbing in for Sasori sensei. I sighed and he looked at me grinning, with his blond hair falling down his shoulder instead of his usual pulled back ponytail and side swept bang.

"Naru-chan, why so glum, un?" He asked his voice sounding concerned. I shrugged out of my bag and walked over to him, helping to set up the easels, brushes and palettes.

"I dunno, Dei-kun. I don't know anymore." I felt my eyes sting and I was suddenly engulfed in warm embrace.

"Excuse me." I heard a voice and was released, blushing I looked up to see Gaara taking a seat. I forgot he was in our class, but this time he was sitting beside my stuff. I looked at Deidara and he smiled.

"Go on, un. You'll be ok." Placing the last of the tools I took a seat beside the red head. I felt my cheeks heating up and the atmosphere felt almost tense. Biting my lip I tried to search for a topic, uncomfortable silences were something I couldn't manage. I wasn't Sasuke. That bastard thinking about him I growled.

"You know, growling makes we seem like a fox." Gaara said smiling at me again it was a full smile that lit up his entire face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I said as a joke, mentally smacking my forehead for suck a lame comeback.

"It's ok I have an inner raccoon like you have an inner fox." I stared at him for a couple seconds before bursting into laughter. Was that Gaara joking, it was by far the worst joke ever.

"I'm sorry it's just that, you joke was the lamest thing I have ever heard." Gaara shrugged unaffected that I was making fun of his joke, or a facsimile of a joke.

"So going to the party?" I asked, watching the last of the art students fill the class. Gaara scoffed and I looked at him.

"I rarely go to those parties, they're all pointless." I gasp dramatically.

"You don't say. I have other business to attend to this Friday, more important business." I added sombrely.

"Want company to visit your parents?" he asked casually I looked at him, his face held genuine concern and interest, shrugging I nodded. It was no secret that my parents were dead, it was on the news for at least a whole week.

"Sure, I could use the company." Smiling I heard Deidara quiet down the class.

"Today we will be sketching a nude model." There was a collect murmur of approval around the class.

"I hope it's a male." I said out loudly.

"You're gay." Gaara stated more than asked, I sighed and nodded. He chuckled and continued to look ahead. I frowned and poked his cheek. He turned to look at me.

"What's the deal? Why are you just now talking to me?" He looked down briefly at his fingers then scribbled something a piece of paper, shoving it at me I took it unfolded the paper and grinned from ear to ear watching his cheeks flushed.

"Neji, have a thing for my weirdo friend do you?" I tease he growled menacingly but I ignored it and kept smiling nodding with approval I tucked the paper in my jeans pocket.

"I'll help you." He smirked and looked at me.

"I'll help you with Sasuke." My eyes widened and I turned away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, obviously lying.

"Sure you don't"

"Your model will be none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Use which ever methods and medium, un, this will be your course work grade class, so don't have ass it or I'll-" Deidara was sneering menacingly at the class I had to cut him off before he said something rude.

"Deidara sensei!" I shouted, he stopped and flushed then motioned for Sasuke to come in, there were sounds of giggling and shuffling as Sasuke walked in with a towel wrapped around his lower half, with his holier than thou attitude he released the towel and there was a collective gasp, to say he was well endowed was a slight understatement satisfied he sat in the couch, draping the sheets loosely around his hips he winked at me and I looked away. Gaara leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"So much for not knowing what I was talking about." I pushed him away and glared at Deidara who was grinning madly behind his table. I looked up and saw Sasuke scowling at Gaara brushing it off I went to work, trying my hardest to get an erection in class, in front of Sasuke no doubt. Sighing I started my sketching, I'd sketch with pencil then use pen and ink to finish it, but damn concentrating was hard, growling I head to work.

"Calm down Naruto." Gaara chuckled.

"Shut up." I pouted and continued my work.

* * *

** Art lab -Naruto & ****Sasuke**

**M**y vision swam red when I saw Gaara leaned over and whispered in Naruto's ear making my blond blush. The thoughts and feeling from years ago came back hard; I frowned at myself, 'my blond'? When did that happen? Damn it, just because he was my best friend didn't make him mine, he was free to see whomever he wanted to see. Deidara sensei was enjoying this a little too much, flashing knowing smiles in Naruto's direction, the dobe in turn blushing and Gaara whispering in his ear was irritating.

"Teme stop frowning." Naruto called scowling himself, elbow resting on Gaara's shoulder he leaned over to the red head and began doing something on his paper. Looking up I saw Gaara smirking at me before touching Naruto's head playing with his hair. My hands curled into a fist as I watched Naruto pouted brushing Gaara's hand out of his hair before playing with it himself and smiling at Gaara. Again when the fuck did that happen?

"Naru-chan, you and your boyfriend please cut it out, un. You both have something to do." Deidara said again smirking in Naruto's direction. Naruto pouted and went back to work; the interaction between himself and Gaara lessened but not end, gritting my teeth I looked away watching the clock hoping that the class would end soon so I could get away.

**2 hours later~~~**

**I** sighed flexing my limbs I wrapped the towel around my waist not bothering to expose myself this time, I looked up seeing Naruto and Gaara still chatting animatedly, then Gaara took out his cell phone and obviously exchanged numbers, Gaara leaned closer whispering something in the blondes ear Naruto looked my way and blushed furiously then looked away Gaara kissed his cheeks and Naruto slapped his shoulder playfully. Gaara chuckled, for the first time at least first time that I've seen then walked away finally reaching the door he glanced at me then turned to Naruto.

"See you this Friday." He said then left. I looked at Naruto who was now rolling his art work gently and placing it in his cylinder. I sat down and watched him move, feeling a spark in my abdomen that I have never felt before I couldn't help but smile.

"Naruto." I said softly he looked up from his bustling and raising an eyebrow he stopped, Deidara had long gone no doubt to harass Sasori, and it was no secret that they were involved. At least not to Sasuke and Naruto, both Sasori and Deidara were friends of Itachi and often times visited. Naruto resumed his packing threw his bag over his shoulders and approached me stopping before me arms folded with a curious yet irritated expression on his face. I smiled I loved getting such reactions out of him, it was always fun.

"So you and Gaara?" I asked and he blushed. Sometimes I wondered if he could blush at will. He looked away then back at me.

"So what of it?" He asked daringly. So what of it indeed, I myself didn't know why I was so caught up in Gaara and Naruto. He was my best friend that's why.

"You're my best friend Naruto, you should have told me. No wonder he was always looking at you." I said trying to sound nonchalant. Naruto flopped down beside me.

"Well I suppose with that reason I should have said something, but I couldn't since it only happened this morning." He looked at him and stretched out in the couch, I could say why Gaara would be interested, Naruto was beautiful, his tanned skin bright blue eyes, blonde golden hair, he was shorter than most but well-muscled he rocked orange quite well and it matched his personality.

I bit my lip and shook my head, I shouldn't be thinking about him like this, but I couldn't help it, whenever other people touched him I got insanely angry and possessive. I stood before I snapped and did something that I would regret. Naruto looked up at me his lip between his teeth and his eyes wide and doe-like, groaning inwardly I turned away from him and began to dress. He shot up out of the couch and turned away.

"Teme, warning next time." I looked at his back and couldn't help but laugh.

"Still shy dobe? We bathed together as children dobe; it's still the same thing."

"You've grown teme." He shouted before I heard him snap his mouth shut, grinning I pulled on my jeans and jumped on him, bare chested. He gasped and I wrapped my hand around his waist.

"Oh, so you've noticed dobe." I licked the shell of his ear on impulse but feeling him respond be trembling I could stop my actions, reaching around him I ran my hand under his shirt and over his bare toned chest. He moaned as my hand ghosted over his nipples and I pushed my now surprisingly erect member against his ass. This was all new and yet it felt so natural, liking the sounds I had him making I slowly pulled him towards the couch and pulled him down in my lap to sit his back turned to me. I nibbled on his shoulder blade, and then bit hard.

"Ow! Sasuke…Ahhh!" his angered shout became a loud mewl that went straight to my already twitching member. I slipped my hand into his jeans, but over his boxers, massaging his member to life, well fully to life, it was already semi-erect. He bucked into my hand throwing his back to rest on my shoulder as I began stroking him through his boxers, pushing my hand finally into his underwear, my cold fingers met his hot, wet and hard straining cock, pulling it up so it was lying flat on his stomach I ran my hand from his twitching balls up to the tip, thumbing the slit slowly then giving his member a hard squeeze.

"Ah… Sasuke… stop." Chuckling I removed my hand, hoisting him up, I turned him to face me, pushing him down into the sheet covered couch I looked at his face. This was my best friend, suddenly reality came crashing down on me like an avalanche, I wanted to fuck my best friend. The feeling was much more intense than the ones I felt before, I wasn't gay, and males did nothing for me but looking at Naruto it lead me to believe that I was Naruto-sexual. That was the only logical explanation, if you wanted to bring logic into our situation right now.

Throwing caution to the wind not caring as it slipped away I crawled over Naruto, the bronze, blond beauty that was lying there ready to be devoured by me, and only me. Growling possessively I leaned over and bit his nipples through his shirt, his hand found my hair and fisted it, I smiled I could definitely get used to the idea of having incapable of forming a sentence and resorting to mewls and groans, I pulled his shirt over his head and took a minute to admire his beauty.

"Sasuke, what are you...ohm oh god" he moaned as I took his pert nipple into my mouth, flicking is with my tongue sucking and nibbling while rubbing the other between my fingers, and thrusting my barely covered erection against his. I could stop the loud moan that escaped my lips. Damn it he was like drug, and I was getting high. **N**aruto mewled as I pulled his jeans and boxers off, I began to move deliberately slowly teasing the blond.

"Sasuke you teme!" Naruto shouted frustrated, I chuckled and the door banged opened.

"Naru….to!" Kiba's loud voice echoed throughout the room, pulling us both out of our stupor. Naruto eyes widened and he cheeks flushed before he got angry and pushed me off, I landed on my rump in a thump.

"Is this some sick joke, Sasuke?!" Naruto shouted I glared, I wasn't the only enjoying it.

"I should be asking you that, weren't you all cozy with Gaara a couple minutes ago slut!" I shouted. It was one of those moments when you said something that had nothing to do with the situation but you just said it since it was the first thing on your mind so it came right out of your mouth, though I wanted to hurt the blond seeing his pained expression made me regret saying what I said. I reached out to him and he slapped my hand away, tugging his shirt on after clasping his jeans shut he stepped away from me, his face contorted into an angry scowl.

"Don't ever, ever, speak to me again Uchiha." I bit out at me. I watched as he walked away picking up his school bag he went out the door muttering to Kiba to keep his mouth shut, slamming the door to further lay emphasis on his last words.

I felt my heart clench and that hollow feeling crept into my chest. I have only ever cared about two persons in my entire life, one spent his day annoying me to no end since I could talk the other too spent his day annoying me into a friendship that was so much stronger than brotherhood. Naruto. I bit my lip and stood to dress, anger, sadness and the emptiness were having a festival in my heart, one that now felt alone, tugging my shirt on I left the Art lab. With my bag slung over my shoulder I made it to my next class that I had with Naruto. I was already late but I didn't care walking in I watched Kakashi sensei raised his brow ignoring him I took a seat beside Naruto as usual, I stole a glance at him but he was paying close attention to the lesson, more than usual.

"Sasuke-kun about Friday I was thinking we could coordinate our colours to match don't you think?" I heard Sakura muttered supposedly in a seductive way, normally I would indulge her mindless chatter but I was in no mood, I wanted my best friend, who wasn't talking or acknowledging me, who happened to be a guy, I wasn't in the best of moods, so I ignored her.

"Sasuke come on what do you think?" I heard her whine, again I ignored her and clenched my fist looking ahead my eyes narrowed. Can't she take a hint?

"Sas...uke." she whined and I growled, I felt Naruto look at me but I was far too consumed with anger to look back at him, I was tittering so close to the edge of losing control I felt my eye twitch.

"Sas-Ahhh!" I grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head back roughly; I thought it would have separated from her body into my hand. Growling menacingly I pulled her close.

"Shut the fuck up, stop calling my name and leave me the hell alone." Just then Kaito who was on the football team who had a crush on Sakura pushed me roughly.

"What's your problem asshole?" He asked no doubt trying to scare me, the rush of adrenaline and sweltering need to fight or kill became overpowering and I smiled slowly, swinging my fist it collided with Kaito's jaw, grabbing him I smash his head into a desk I could see my classmates moving back in fear, I chuckled and tackled Kaito straddling him I began punching him with as much force as I could muster.

"Sasuke!" I heard Naruto shout, but I did slow down my punches. I was pulled off Kaito and turned around to meet brilliant blue, Naruto's eyes were searching my face I growled I didn't want to be caged anymore; it's been so long since I let loose and fought.

"Let me go Uzumaki." I growled darkly his hold didn't release instead I was dragged out of the class and lead out to the garden out back where I was pushed roughly unto the ground I glowered up at him and he fell to his knees and pulled me close running his hand through my hair he began to rock back and forth.

"Sasuke…" He said softly, comfortingly I felt my anger ebbing away my body began to tremble, my eyes stung and tears fell, I held unto Naruto drenching his shirt.

* * *

**The Garden- ****Naruto**** & Sasuke~~~**

**I **could see all the signs foretelling Sasuke approaching burst of anger trying to convince myself that it wasn't my concern was hard when you saw your best friend became that angry and self-harming teen he was once. Which was why I am here holding him as he sobs into my shirt, I brushed his hair down and kissed his head like how I used to do back then.

"Sasuke…" I whispered his name and he trembled, some things never changed, his response to me calling his name, and my feelings for him, it was hard not to care, especially to a friend who suffered the same lost you did as a child. I pushed him away gently and stood, pulling him up with me I lead him back to the class.

"Stay here." I left him at the door collecting our books and bags; I gave Sakura an apologetic look and slipped Neji a piece of paper then to Kakashi sensei who hadn't even looked up from his porn I told him Sasuke was gonna go home and I'd stay with him, he nodded and I left giving Gaara a smile and a thumbs up. Finally in the hall I looked at Sasuke who had a void look in his eyes, taking his hand I lead him out the school, pulling his keys from his jacket pocket I opened the door for the backseat and he got in. After one of his episodes he'd get jumpy and hated the passenger seat. Closing the door behind him I went around to the driver's seat and started the car.

"Naruto, take me to your house." I nodded and made way for my apartment that my aunt was paying for. The drive was silent all the way home, finally behind closed door Sasuke made his way silently into my room, tossing the bags on the couch I followed him into the room. He was sitting on the bed eyes looking around before landing on me.

"Naruto, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He mumbled, it was very…un-Uchiha like to mumble. I wave him off and went into the closet, to locate his shelf, he had a self in my closet and a room in my apartment, yea it was a pretty big apartment, but for some reason whenever Sasuke's over he never sleeps in his room always pushing me out of my bed to use the futon and sleep next to it.

"It's ok Sasuke, we all have our moments." Finally locating his black pyjamas I handed them to him. He looked up me for a moment.

"Do you like me?" He asked, I gasped and turned away frowning, becoming preoccupied with something on my bookshelf.

"What kinda of question is that, don't be –"

"I like you, no I love you, Naruto, I never realised it, my eyes would follow your every move, you smile makes my tummy feel weird, seeing you around other guys, even girls made me angry, today with Gaara was the last straw for me, I have been feeling so for a while but I didn't know what to make of it, other guys didn't turn me to mush, or turn me on just you. Holding you, touching even being near you makes my heart beat so fast and hard makes my chest feel too damn small to contain it I don't know what to do, I must be getting mad, I can no longer stomach this damn school, the only reason I'm still there is you, so I can see your face, it was never Sakura, it was always you."

I held my breath as he spoke I wanted to scream, laugh cry I wanted to hug him, but he was confused, right? I chuckled softly to deceive him of the turmoil in my chest. I approached the door and turned slightly.

"You're confused Sasuke, you don't love me, you care for me like I care for you, it's ok we've been through a lot together, it's only natural." I turned to leave but was stopped by a tug on my arm; I was pulled into a crushing hug and tense Sasuke.

"Naruto, I admit that I was confused for a while, but today in the art lab cleared up a lot for me, the thought of kissing you making love to you, just the thought of doing it makes my body excited, it has never happened with Sakura, and before you say it's physical attraction, remember the 2 days when I didn't talk to you?" he began, I nodded thinking about the awful two days of torture,

"- I wouldn't look at you I was trying to see how long I'd last not talking to you, and it was the hardest and longest century in my entire life." He continued I gasp and smiled a bit it was just 2 days but they did feel longer than that.

"-I can't live without you Naruto, that century apart proved that, remember I called you at 1 am the next morning to tease you and you were upset with me for not talking you, it was the happiest or one of the happiest moment in my life to hear you say that you had missed me, even though you said 'no homo' after it made my day." Biting my lip I looked up at him, his eyes shone I frown.

"If you loved me so much, why are you missing my parent's memorial?" I asked and he smiled weakly.

"Itachi said I should say I wasn't going so he could surprise you with something, I don't know what. I would never think of not going with you, not even if I had surgery on that day." He finished and I hugged him closely.

"I feel the same way about you too. I love you Sasuke." I said. I looked up at him and he kissed me.

* * *

**Naruto's bedroom ****Normal**

Tongues met, gently, unlike before, Sasuke with a hand cupping Naruto's cheek and the other holding his waist he kissed his blond angel drinking from him with the urgency of a man savouring the most precious thing in life. Naruto's hands were resting and clutching Sasuke's arm for strength, as his legs threatened to lose their function, pulling Naruto's shirt over his head leaned forward and gently moved kissed and moved his lips of Naruto's inviting neck.

"Sasuke." Naruto breathed as Sasuke nibbled on his neck hungrily. Sasuke gasp as Naruto ran his fingers over his own neglected and pert nipples. Smiling he pushed his body against Sasuke's.

"Naruto I want you so badly." Sasuke moaned as Naruto licked one of his perked sensitive nipples. Naruto's cock twitched at the need in Sasuke's voice.

"Come with me." Naruto took Sasuke's hand and lead him out the room into Sasuke's room, they never used it, but when Sasuke did it was when Naruto was either away or staying out late.

Pulling a bottle of lube from the night stand drawer Naruto handed it to Sasuke, keeping eye contact he removed his jeans down to just his boxers he sat on the bed curled up and patted the bed for Sasuke to join him, and that he did. Shrugging out of his clothes he joined Naruto on the bed pushing him down into the mattress with a kiss, a rough you-are-now-mine kiss.

Moaning into Sasuke's mouth his skin began to tingle, touching Naruto gently but with urgency made the blond respond in such a way that went straight to Sasuke's own weeping member. Sasuke loved how responsive Naruto was, licking his way down the blonde's body he felt Naruto's hand in his hair tugging and squirming beneath the skilled mouth.

"Sasuke, don't do thhaaaa argh!" Naruto's his bucked as Sasuke mouth encased his throbbing member. Without much delay Sasuke began milking Naruto, taking him deeper into his mouth, he relaxed his throat and took him deeply, humming around the organ in is throat Naruto thighs began quivering and he tried to pull Sasuke off.

"Sasuke…sta...Ahp…please, don't. Stop." Naruto panted, begging Sasuke to stop but at the same time thrusting in to his mouth while pulling Sasuke's head off. Using Naruto's state of ecstasy Sasuke covered his finger in a generous amount of lube and slipped a finger into Naruto's tight opening.

Naruto hissed as he felt Sasuke's finger invaded him, it wasn't bad it was just weird, though he was gay and has been for a while he was a virgin, an anal virgin. Relaxing he focused on Sasuke's mouth again, he was so close to coming he could feel it, then Sasuke added another finger.

"Sass, it hurts." He muttered softly Sasuke pulled off Naruto semi-hard cock and licked it,

"I know Naru but just give it a while it'll get be-" Naruto's hips bucked as Sasuke found his prize.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed and began rocking his hips against Sasuke's fingers his semi erection became a full hard on. Smirking Sasuke moved his fingers back and forth brushing Naruto's prostate gently teasing the blonde then he added a third finger, hitting Naruto's prostate so he would not feel much pain.

Sasuke licked Naruto's member slowly sucking harshly on the swollen head, he couldn't help but moan around Naruto's cock. It was impossible for one person to taste so good, and it wasn't even the real thing yet. Naruto opened his heavy eyes and looked down at Sasuke sucking him off, there isn't a more beautiful sight than this. The tension building in his abdomen was becoming unbearable, he needed release and he needed it quickly.

"Sasuke…please… I need more." Naruto breathed, or rather moaned out, Sasuke released Naruto's member with a pop and pulling his fingers out of the blond, Naruto whimpered at the lost and bit his lip, Sasuke leaned over and kisses him, pulling pink plump lip between his teeth, he began nibbling. Naruto began to giggle, oblivious to Sasuke positioning himself at his relaxed and well stretched entrance.

"You like nibbling don't you…aahaaa! Damn it!" Naruto cursed as he felt Sasuke entered and filled his body, Sasuke was too damn big, Naruto thought as Sasuke stilled allowing Naruto to accommodate him.

"It'll get better dobe." Sasuke said soothingly. Naruto felt his body relaxed and the pain lessened, wiggling around he looked at Sasuke.

"Move, you can move now." Sasuke leaned over and kissed Naruto, passionately, causing the blond to groan wantonly into his mouth. Sasuke shifted around and pulled back slowly, almost out, he snapped his hip and hit Naruto's prostate with deadly precision. Naruto threw his head back; clutching Sasuke's shoulder's for dear life and screamed.

"Sasuke do that again please." Sasuke complied and began a heavy assault on Naruto's sensitive bundle of nerves, not holding back he had Naruto moaning and writhing beneath him, he vision swam white, has Sasuke looked between them to where they were joined he felt himself close to a massive orgasm, trying to hold back was hard.

"Oh fuck, Sasuke harder!" Naruto kept urging him on, Sasuke's ego would not stand if he came to early, he decided however to give the blond what he wanted, hooking Naruto's legs around his waist he pinned Naruto's hands above his head, grinning he held Naruto's waist with one hand thrusting harder with more strength into the blond, who's insides were griping Sasuke like a vice, Sasuke groaned loudly, his head falling unto Naruto's shoulders.

"Naruto… you feel so damn good, I love you." Sasuke moaned and muttered into his angel's ear. Naruto nodded frantically and felt Sasuke's thrusts become much more brutal and his chest vibrating in a low primitive sound which made Naruto even hotter.

"Nggh! Argh!" Sasuke growled.

Naruto mewled.

Sasuke thrust harder.

Naruto pulled his hands from Sasuke's weak grasp and pulled Sasuke closer, reaching between them Sasuke began pumping Naruto's member.

Naruto throwing his head back screamed unashamedly.

"I'm cumming… Sasuke!" Naruto's muscles clenched tighter and Sasuke too screamed the only thing he could manage to say.

"Naruto!" both riding out their orgasm Sasuke fell on Naruto before pulling out gently. Naruto lay panting and a hot blonde mess. Sasuke pulled him closer and cuddled with him. Naruto turned into Sasuke's embrace. Sasuke looked down at Naruto's face, his eyes were closed and his breathing even.

"I love you dobe." Sasuke whispered, Naruto chuckled tenderly and nuzzled closer.

"I love you too teme."

* * *

**Konoha's Football Stadium ****Normal**

To say that the next couple of days was ok would be an understatement, it was the best, Sakura hooked up with Kaito, Neji and Gaara were going out, Sasuke found his love in football again, with Naruto by his side, Itachi located Kyuubi who was coming home in a couple weeks to explain his disappearance.

"Goal!" the entire stadium erupted as Sasuke scored the second goal putting Villageleaf Crest ahead of Suna. The 96 minutes marked the end of the match has it went into overtime securing Village has the winners of the Kage Cup and Sasuke was no doubt going to be footballer of the tournament. Naruto ran down to the field and jumped on Sasuke who lifted him and spun him around.

"Did you see my last goal?" Sasuke asked, Naruto laughed and nodded.

"It was for you." Sasuke said, Naruto turned red and tried to wiggle out of his hold.

"Stop saying embarrassing things, teme!" Naruto shouted pouting, those nearby heard the couple and chuckled, setting Naruto down Sasuke pulled away and ran back to the bench, leaving Naruto sadden thinking he may have went too far before he saw Sasuke running up to where the commentator was talking to the coach, Naruto looked at Sasuke nonplussed, then a stage light hit Naruto and he saw himself on the jumbo screen, face flushed and eyes wide Naruto opened his mouth to tell Sasuke off.

"As you all know this is our last match since graduation is next month, my boyfriend, Naruto and I are moving to the city Konoha, for school, but before we go, I wanted to tell my dobe something." Naruto frowned and shouted,

"Stop calling me that teme!" forgetting his face was on the jumbo screen for the entire stadium to see they spectators laughed and he flushed. Sasuke made his way to Naruto, all eyes were glued to the screen as Sasuke knelt there was a collective intake of breaths and oooo's and aahh's ringing throughout the stadium, Naruto looked down at Sasuke with so much love just as Sasuke reciprocated.

"Naruto, I don't ever want to lose you, after losing a century of not being with you,-" Sasuke said exaggerating the time span Naruto giggled and looked down at Sasuke who pulled an orange velvet box out of his shorts pocket, opening the box, the most beautiful ring stood there poised glistening at Naruto.

"Will you marry me dobe?" Naruto stood there looking at Sasuke then at the ring, then back at Sasuke, the stadium was so quiet, and he nodded then grinned.

"I'll marry you teme, yes I'll marry you." Sasuke smiled, throwing the mike away that resulted in an awful feedback that couldn't be heard over the cheers that was echoing from the stadium as Sasuke slipped the ring on Naruto's finger and kissed him, hugging him close, Kiba, Temari, Gaara, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Hinata, Deidara, Itachi and Sasori came running over patting the couple on the back making married jokes. Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"It would have even more perfect if our parents were here." Naruto whispered glancing at the skies; Sasuke squeezed his hands then kissed his fist. Naruto smiled softly.

"I suppose they are here, watching over us." Naruto concluded, smiling sweetly at his soon to be husband

He poked Sasuke in the side and Sasuke sent Naruto a smirk that only meant one thing. Naruto froze then ran off, shouting at Sasuke to stop trying to tickle him. Finally catching him Sasuke tackled Naruto to the ground and kissed him.

"I love you Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha."

"I love you too Sasuke Uchiha-Uzumaki."

* * *

**Yay another success story…..just needed to get this idea down before it left! Hope you liked it.**


End file.
